


Missions, Masks, Cards and all that jazz

by QT_qt



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QT_qt/pseuds/QT_qt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four missions where Ethan and Benji work together. (written in Japanese)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missions, Masks, Cards and all that jazz

（１）ベンジーがマスクをかぶったら

　自分が現場に出るとろくなことがない。  
『それも辞めた理由のひとつ？』  
『疫病神と呼ばれてた』  
『僕も敵には悪魔と』  
『いや味方に』  
　ナイトクラブの淫靡な闇とめまぐるしいカラーライトにちらつく視界の中でも、向こうの壁際の黒服がちょっと片眉を上げたのが、訓練されたブラントの目にははっきり視認できた。  
　それでも久しぶりの現場にしては悪くなかったのだ。そう、途中までは。ブラントがエージェント時代に追っていた麻薬組織のボスと幹部が今日、このクラブで会合を開くことをとうとう掴んだまではよかった。問題はそこからだ。第一に、このボスが異常に警戒心の強い男で（それこそがブラントが現役時代に尻尾をつかめなかった原因なのだが）、身柄確保の障害になる用心棒を雇っていたこと。第二に、このクラブに潜入した途端、通信機が使えなくなった（盗聴防止の妨害電波だ、とブラントはすぐ悟った――だからその警戒心の強さは異常だというのだ）ことだ。  
『ろくなことがなくてもまだ死んでないなら逆に運がある。大丈夫だ』  
『親切にフォローをどうも。だが悪い要素が重なってるのは確かだ。お前だってあの用心棒の経歴は――』  
『通称"両手銃"のヴィクトール。元KSKの戦闘部隊所属。享楽的な性格で放逐になってからは暗殺と護衛のプロフェッショナル。少なくとも７件の殺人で国際手配中』  
　壁際の黒服――イーサンの唇の微細な動きを読む。通信機が使えなくても二人にとっては障害ではなかった。不安材料は、別動隊との連絡が断たれたことだ。  
『その男を任せた"ビショップ"と連絡がとれない。作戦中止も視野に入れるか』  
『足止めだけだ、排除じゃない。"ルーク"もついてる。続行に問題はない』  
『信頼してるのはいい。だが、あいつはお前じゃないんだぞ』  
　イーサンが肩をすくめた。  
　ダンスフロアの音楽と、踊り、喋り、体を絡ませあう人々の熱狂に不似合いな、統率のとれた靴音をブラントの耳が拾った。来た。フロアを横切り、奥のＶＩＰルームへ向かう数名の男達と、その中心にいる人物を補足し、うなずく。イーサンがうなずき返す。  
　が足を踏み出しかけたその時、ブラントの視界のどこかに、脳内データベースにある顔がひっかかった。高速で視界をスキャンする。いた。一団からやや遅れて、たった今フロアに足を踏み入れたその人物は。  
『待て。やつが来たぞ！』  
　"両手銃"ヴィクトール。あの男が時間通りここにいるということは――  
『"ビショップ"と"ルーク"は――』  
『足止めに失敗して撤退したか、あるいは……。言え。どうする』  
　闇の中で、イーサンの緑灰色の虹彩がぎらりと獰猛に光るのが見える。いや。見なくてもわかる。  
『"ナイト"。目標を確保しろ』  
『お前はどうする？』  
『障害を排除する』  
　イーサンが自分のネクタイに手をかけた。ブラントはぎょっとした。  
『おい、おい、落ち着けよ。穏便にいけ。今ここで騒ぎを起こしたら目標の確保が――いいか、二人がやつにやられたと決まったわけじゃない――殺してもいいが穏便に』  
『行け』  
　ネクタイを引き抜く。ブラントは頭を抱える代わりに踵を返した。視界の端で、その手が今度は襟元のボタンを外す。１つ、２つ。ん？とブラントは眉をひそめたが、足は止めない。  
『頼むから。穏便にだぞ！』  
　もはや相手が見ていないのを承知で口を動かし、ブラントは身を翻した。

　足早に歩きながらサングラスをかける。ＶＩＰルームエリアへ続く通路へ消えた男達の後ろに何食わぬ顔で続こうとしたところで、おい、と警備員に腕を掴まれた。舌打ちをこらえ、あくまでとぼけた顔で相手を見上げて、思わず叫ぶ。  
「ルーサ、”ルーク”！」  
「無事だったか。"キング"のことは心配してないが、お前のことは心配したぞ」  
「親切に嫌味をどうも。"ビショップ"はどうした？　まさかヴィクトールに」  
「あの男なら麻酔銃で眠ってる。足止めどころか、"ビショップ"のやつも見事なもんだ。ミッションが片付いたらＦＢＩに回収させる」  
　ルーサーがニッと笑う。ブラントはハッとした。  
「じゃあ今見たのは」  
「そうだ。突然通信が途絶えたからお前達の安否を確かめようと、いうのは半分で、まあ、あと半分はあいつがアレをかぶりたかっただけかもしれんが」  
「まずい」  
「何？」  
「"キング"は障害を排除すると言った。あれが本物だと思ってる」  
　事態を悟ったルーサーが表情を厳しく変えた。バッと背後のフロアを振り返る。そして、オゥ、とうめく声。  
「なんてこった。もう遅い」  
　ブラントは血の気が引いた。まさか知らずにイーサンがベンジーを……。最悪の想像に怯みながら振り返りルーサーの視線をフロア中央へ追う。見た。サングラスを外す。もう一度見た。目をこする。もう一度。  
「なあルーサー僕の目が悪いのかもしれないが、あそこでキスしてるのあいつらか？」

「いや、肩の荷が下りたよ。目標は無事確保、幹部連中も軒並み捕まえた。組織の全体像が解明できるのも時間の問題だ。これで僕がやり残した仕事も片付いた。それもこれもお前たちが体を張って障害を引きつけておいてくれたおかげだ――まあ、あれだ、張らなくてよかったやつもいるが、そんなこともあるさ。なあイーサン」  
「……」  
「イーサン」  
「……」  
「ベンジー」  
「……」  
「誰かなんとか応答しろ！　まだミッション中だぞ、厳密には」  
　車中の沈黙に耐え切れず運転席から声を張り上げたブラントの肩越しに、べしゃり！と何かが飛んでフロントガラスに叩きつけられた。例のマスクだ。ぎょっとして黙ったブラントをよそに、堰をきったように後部座席が騒がしくなる。  
「――すぐ言えばいいのに！」  
「わかってるよ悪かった正直浮かれてたしちょっと面白がってたマスクの夢はエージェントになった時にポトマック川に捨てるべきだった反省してる反省した！　でもほら俺はほんの最初の３０秒しか黙ってなかったそしたらタイミングを逃したっていうか断るタイミングとかどっかにあったのかあれ？！　この場合ベンジーだけが悪いわけじゃないと思うね俺は！」  
　運転席のスピーカーから、ルーサーのふんと感心したような声がした。今この時ほど、後始末のために現場に残った彼のことを羨ましく思ったことはない。  
『初対面から３０秒で持ち込んだか。お前の生涯レコードには及ばないがトップ３には入るな』  
「及ばないのかよお前すごいな！」  
「正確には初対面じゃなかった」  
　イーサンの声は珍しく苛立っている。いや、苛立ちとも少し違う。こういう様子をなんていうんだったか、とブラントはやる気もなく考える。  
「確かに。中身がベンジーだと知ってればもっと記録が出てもおかしくなかった」  
　ぎろり、と二人からバックミラー越しに睨まれて、ブラントはぐるりと目を回した。  
「悪い。だがミッションは成功だし、不幸な行き違いはあったが、わずかな犠牲じゃないか。それに――まあそれが慰めになるならだが――しょせんはマスク越しだろう」  
　イーサンとベンジーが顔を見合わせる。  
　べろっ、とイーサンが舌を出して見せた。げほっ！とベンジーが盛大に咳きこむ。スピーカーのルーサーがちょっと声を低めた。  
『イーサンは障害を排除すると言ったんだろ』  
「ああ。穏便にやれとは言ったが色仕掛けとは」  
『"排除する"だ。"引きつけておく"じゃない。経口薬は遅効性だからな、確かに穏便だし、騒ぎが起きにくい』  
　数秒の沈黙。  
『ベンジーには解毒剤も飲ませたんだろ。大丈夫だとは思うが効いたのを確認してやれよ』  
　ブラントはうめいた。  
「僕が？　どうして？」  
『俺はもう撤収するし、そいつはふてくされてる』  
　ルーサーが通信を切った。後に残されたのは、何を思い出したのか両手に顔を埋めた（埋めきれていない生え際が真っ赤だ）ベンジーの唸る声と、窓の外をむっつりと睨んだイーサンの沈黙だけだ。  
　だからろくなことにならない、とブラントはハンドルに突っ伏した。

  


（２）ハンド・トゥ・ハンド

「やあ」  
「イーサン」  
「そう。気分は？」  
「ぐらぐらする……」  
「僕の目は何個に見える？」  
「２個？　じゃなくて歯。歯が」  
「ああ」  
　至近からこちらを凝視していた目元がようやく緩んで、いつもの下がり気味になった。無遠慮に口の中に突っ込まれたイーサンの指がべとりと染まる。血。ぎょっとしたが、思い出した。自分のじゃないし、イーサンのでもない。  
「あんな勢いで噛みついたらこうなる。吸血鬼みたいだ」  
「ちぇ、差し歯って保険きくのか？　イーサンそれ全部自前？」  
「虫歯もない」  
「立派」  
　白い歯を見せて笑顔を作ったイーサンに、ベンジーはつられてへらっと笑いかけて、痛い、と顔をしかめた。頭をぐりぐりとさぐるイーサンの手がでかいコブに触ったからだ。次いで指でぐいと瞼を開かれる。  
「頭部出血なし、瞳孔よし、眼球運動よし。歯以外はたぶん大丈夫。次回は武装した３００ポンド超の大男に壁に叩きつけられて意識を失うのはオプションから外しておこう」  
「おおいに賛成。次は武装した３００ポンド超の大男に馬乗りになって殴られるのもオプションから外そう」  
「僕は慣れてる」  
「お前が慣れてないもののほうが知りたいよ」  
　イーサンで占められていた視界が少し開けると、彼の頭越しに星空が見えた。少なくとも自分達はもうあの、武装兵で厳重に警備された研究所の中にいるわけではないようだ。侵入するのだって二人がかりだったのに、気絶した人間一人担いで自力で脱出したのか。かっこよすぎるだろ。荷物になってごめん、と言うかわりにベンジーは笑った。  
「あんまり減点しないでくれよ。作戦を守らなかったからって」  
　イーサンがなんでもなさそうに肩をすくめた。  
「守らなかったわけじゃない。『もし接近戦になったらデータを持って全力で走れ』。ただ想定とは逆方向に走り込んできて噛みついただけで」  
「あのなイーサン俺だってお前があのままやられてたとは思わないって、お前ならなんとかしただろうと思うよ、だからってお前だってさすがにあんなに殴られたら痛いし俺のイメージではもうちょっとスマートにあいつをぶっ飛ばして」  
　唇に人差し指を押しつけられる。思わず黙った。見上げる。  
「ありがとう。ベンジー」  
「え？　あ、うん。どういたしまして」  
　われながら間抜けな声だったが、イーサンは颯爽と笑ってくれた。ああもう。かっこよすぎるだろ。思わず満面をくしゃくしゃにして笑い返して、しかしその時、触れた唇からベンジーは気がついた。ぱっとその手を掴む。  
「おい。大丈夫か？　手。震えてるぞ」  
「え？」  
　今度はイーサンが間抜けな（としか言えない、いくらイーサンでも）声を出した。びっくりしたように自身の手を見ている。目ではわからないほど小さなそれは、上からその手を握りこんだベンジーの手には、確かに伝わる。  
「痛めたんだろ。あんな勢いで殴ったらそうなるよ。待ってろ、今なんかで固定して」  
「いや。殴るのは慣れてる。ただ」  
　イーサンが言った。震えを止めようとしてか、拳を握り込むのが手の中でわかる。ベンジーも重ねた手で、血で汚れたその手をしっかりと上から握りしめた。二人分の力で強く握られた拳からは、すぐにわずかな震えは感じられなくなる。  
「……息があるかどうか確認する時間がなかった。脱出するまで。初めてじゃない、体は取り戻しても、生きて連れて帰ることができなかったなんて」  
「イーサン」  
「慣れないんだ。何度あっても」  
　そう言って、今度は眉をちょっと下げて情けない笑みを浮かべたイーサンに、ベンジーは何も言えずに、やっぱり満面をくしゃくしゃにして笑い返した。

  


（３）ギャンブラー

　カランカラン、とチップが軽い音を立ててまた積み重なる。テーブルの空気は張り詰めて、いっそう重い。  
　いつしかゲームが行われているのはこの円卓だけになっていた。ギャラリーが注視するテーブルの上、最後のカードを残して、残りプレイヤーは２人。場に並んだカードは、ハートのＪ、１０、９、そしてダイヤのＡ。  
　白い手袋をはめた女性の手が、自らのチップの大半をテーブル中央へと投げやった。レイズだ。ギャラリーに静かなさざめきが走る。その対岸で、正装の男性が、まるでその瞬間を待っていたように口を開いた。  
「オール・イン」  
　自らの前にうず高く積まれたすべてのチップを場へ。どよめきの中、首を横に振ったディーラーを男は手で制す。  
「わかってる。あちらの残りチップは300万ドルしかない。彼女には受けきれない。だがマダム」  
　真っ直ぐに円卓の対岸を見据えて言う。あくまで紳士的に、だが明確な戦意を宿して。  
「あなたは僕の欲しいものを持っている。コールするなら、あなたはそれを僕のチップ全額に対して賭けることができる――あらゆるものをチップに換えて賭けさせ奪う賭博師、それがあなたの正体だからだ。マダム・イヴァノビッチ」  
　正装の男、イーサン・ハントの挑戦に、名を呼ばれた相手は眉ひとつ動かさずに答えた。  
「あなたの欲しいものは？」  
「先日あなたが対戦した合衆国国防総省戦略副次官から奪った、今後十年間における合衆国の新兵器開発及び配置計画」  
　マダム・イヴァノビッチは微笑んだ。  
「今ここにはない。そんなものを口紅と一緒に持ち歩いているとでも？」  
「賭けてくれればいい。信頼する。あなたはプロのギャンブラーだ。ゲームの結果は必ず履行する」  
　沈黙。やがて、手袋の指が、トントン、と音を立ててテーブルを叩いた。コールの合図。  
　ディーラーが最後のカードをオープンした。白地に一点、鮮やかな赤。ハートのＡ。イーサンが、に、と口角を上げた。  
「では最終ラウンドへ」  
　イーサンが眉をひそめた。  
「最終ラウンド？　ベットはもう――」  
「まだオール・インしていない」  
「何？」  
「そのチップは元々あなたの雇い主のお金でしょう。そこまで増やしたのは見事な腕だけれど、失ってもあなた自身が破滅しないチップでは、真剣勝負とはいえない。オール・インを宣言するなら何もかも賭けて」  
　今度はマダム・イヴァノビッチが挑戦的に言った。イーサンの口元からすでに笑みの気配は消えている。  
「ではそちらの最終ベットは」  
「私がこれまでに対戦した人間の名前。賭けた金額と品物のリスト。それに私がそれらの"戦利品"をどう処理したか。すべて教える」  
「それであなたは契約賭博師としての信用を失う。それは本当に何もかもだ。だが僕にはこれ以上賭けるものがない。命を賭けろと？」  
「それがあなたにとって貴重品なら。でもそうではなさそうね。あなたの最後のチップはこれでいかが」  
　言葉の終わらないうちにマダム・イヴァノビッチの白い右手が円卓の下――おそらくドレスのスカートの下から短銃を抜いた。止める隙もなくそれを円卓のすぐ隣、まるでいざとなれば彼女を取り押さえられるようにとでもいう位置に座っていた男のこめかみに、ぴたりと突きつける。  
　イーサンが名を呼んだ。  
「ベンジー」  
「イーサン」  
　同じく正装のベンジーは、無抵抗に両手を挙げて、安心させるようにイーサンにうなずいてみせた。わずかに強張ってはいたが。  
「確かに、彼は僕の仲間だ。だが『そんなもの』でいいのか？　たかが人間一人の命と、国家機密級の情報のリストが釣り合うと本当に思うなら」  
「ええ、これでいい。これで勝負しましょう」  
「マダム――」  
「イーサン、大丈夫だ、俺は大丈夫！　ただし撃たれるとさすがに大丈夫じゃない。俺のことは気にせず心置きなく勝負しろ！　ただし勝てそうな手ならだけど」  
　ベンジーの大声が割り込んだ。イーサンがわずかに天井を仰いだ。マダム・イヴァノビッチが唇の端を歪める。  
「賭けるか。下りるか。さあ」  
　ショウ・ダウンならカードを開いてディーラーに差し出す。長い長い沈黙。やがて、イーサンが自分の手札に指を置いた。ベンジーが息を詰める。  
　マダム・イヴァノビッチが手袋の指先を噛んだ。するり、と手袋を外し、生身の指で祈るようにそっとカードを撫でる。が、その指がカードを表返そうとしたその時、間一髪イーサンが先に動いた。自分の手札をディーラーに差し出す――裏返しのまま。  
「下りる」

　二人揃ってつまみだされた先は路地裏のゴミ捨て場だった。地面に転がされた人間二人に驚いて、野良猫がぱっと逃げ出す。カジノへの裏口が重い音を立てて閉まり、あたりにはゴミと、非常灯の光と、夜の静寂だけが落ちている。  
　立ち上がって上着の裾を払ったイーサンが振り返った。ゴミにまみれて神妙な顔でうなだれていたベンジーが、ぱっと顔をあげて、にっと笑う。  
「じゃん」  
　ベンジーがスーツの胸ポケットから取り出したのは2枚のカードだ。携帯端末を取り出しカードに光を照射すると、画面には鮮やかに指紋が浮かび上がる。マダム・イヴァノビッチの指が触れた、その場所に。  
「よし」  
「完璧」  
　ごつんと拳と拳を合わせる。手早くいくつか処理を加えて指紋を記録したベンジーが、はあーっと深呼吸した。  
「手袋を外さなかったらどうしようかと思った！　ギリギリだったな」  
「外すさ。真剣勝負なら彼女は必ずそうする。普段決して外さないのと同じように。ギャンブラーは自分の儀式を崩さない」  
　イーサンが頭を後ろの壁にもたれた。さすがに疲れたと、口に出しては言わないが、上げてあった前髪も少し落ちて額にかかっている。  
「最後はほんとに賭けるかと思ったよ。すごい目つきしてたぞ、イーサン」  
「プランＡは勝つことだ。負けたら指紋を採取し改めて侵入して彼女の金庫から計画を取り戻す。ちょっと遠回りだがプランＢがある以上、どうしても負けられない勝負じゃなかった」  
「わかってるよ。でもルーサーが脅かすから」  
「あいつは負けず嫌いだって？」  
「目の色が変わるから気をつけろって」  
　顔を見合わせて笑う。ベンジーがふと思いついて、手の中のカードを裏返した。スペードのＱとクラブの７。  
「うわっこれか！　イーサン、お前のはなんだった？」  
「僕の手札」  
「ああ。お前のことだからきっとキングくらい入ってたろ？　いやペアとかストレート、フラッシュもあった？　くそ、プランＡでいけたな、これなら」  
　ベンジーが歯噛みする。  
　イーサンがその目の前で、唐突に、くるっと手首を返した。手品のように忽然とその手の中にカードが現れる。ベンジーがぽかんと口を開いた。夜目にも鮮やかな、白地に一点の黒。それも、２枚。  
「……え？　まさかイーサンそれ」  
「ルーサーは正しい。あと５年若かったら下りられなかった」  
「いや今でも若いだろ？　いやいやいやいやじゃなくて下りるなよっていうかなんで勝負しなかったんだ？　いやだってそれが手札なら、ん？　俺何か見逃してる？　だってあっちはブラフ、いやもちろんそりゃわからなかったがそれ以上強い手なんか１つしかありえないしそんなのがあっちに入ってる可能性は万に一つも」  
「あれはカードの強さを競うだけじゃない、リスクの限界を見極めるゲームでもある。本職のギャンブラーにまんまと当てられただけさ。それに」  
　くるりと手首を返し、今度はぱちんと指を鳴らすと、カードは跡形もなく空中に消える。  
「僕は万に一つに賭けるんだ」  
　そして空になった手でベンジーの頭を――さっきまで銃口をつきつけられていたその場所をとんと小突いてから、ではプランＢへ行こうか？と首を傾げた。

  


（４）ミッションコンプリートのあとで

　伸ばされた手を捻り上げた。  
「動くな！」  
「うわっ！」  
　侵入者をベッドに叩きつける寸前で止められたのは、掴んだ手に覚えがあったからだ。間一髪で放す。その一瞬で受身をとった相手は、スプリングで跳ねて飛び退いた。  
「っと！　寝てたんじゃなかったのか」  
　着地して目を丸くしたのは確かにベンジー・ダンだ。その手にはまだ毛布が握られている。毛布。なんのために？  
「ベンジー」  
「そうだベンジーだよ。着いてみたらお前が寝てると思ったから。こんな寒い部屋で、暖房も入れてないし」  
　ベッドの上の自分を見下ろす。タイも外さないまま皺になったタキシード。記憶がどっと戻ってきた。そうだ。某国の大使との接触を狙い、外交官を装ってパーティに出た。大使館の正面階段を上がると、協力者の女性に出迎えられ、彼女に紹介させたターゲットはワイン愛好家だ。ローヌからカリフォルニアまで語り合いながら飲みつづけて目的の情報を引き出した。底冷えのする東欧の夜の中をこのセーフハウスにたどりつき、それから。それから――。イーサンは呆然とした。  
「寝るつもりじゃなかった」  
「ははっ」  
　ベンジーは笑った。ちょっとした言い訳、照れ隠し。だとでも思ったように。  
「ベイビー、俺を起きて待っててくれなくてもいいんだぜ？」  
　茶化すように言って背を向けたベンジーは整備員の作業服を着ている。それがベンジーの担当だった。イーサンが扮した外交官本人と鉢合わせしないようにエレベーターを……エレベーターの上で……違う、ベンジーがいたのは制御室だ。箱の上に乗る必要なんてなかった。あれは夢だ。まどろみに見た悪い夢。夢……。  
「食い物調達したけど何か食べるか？　ポークとザワークラウトとあとは……ぜんぶポテトだな。ビールと水はどっちがいい？　ってお前はもう酒飲んでたっけ」  
「ベンジー。僕は寝るつもりじゃなかった」  
　繰り返した。  
　食料をあさる手を止めたベンジーが振り返る気配がした。紙袋が、どさっ、と床に落ちる音。ばたばたと数歩あわただしい足音がして、両肩に強く手を置かれる。すぐ近くで声。  
「イーサン。おい、イーサン。大丈夫か。お前すごい顔してるぞ。な、ひょっとしてあれだろ、ついうたた寝するなんて、普通の人間はしょっちゅうだけど、お前はいつもはそんなことしないから自分で驚いたんだろ？　そりゃあ、その、ドアは普通の鍵しかかかってなかったし、盗聴チェックもセンサーチェックもやってなかったから、えーと、まずいっちゃまずかったけど。でもそんなの俺が来てから３分もあれば全部終わったよ。そう、そうだ、俺がいるから大丈夫。ほら実際何の問題も起きてない！　イーサン、お前今一人じゃないんだ、二人いるんだから」  
「二人」  
　イーサンは繰り返した。慄然として。  
「そうだ。僕だけじゃすまない。二人いるんだ」  
　顔を上げる。目が合った。青い目がぎゅっと眇められる。  
「違う。そうじゃない、イーサン。そんな意味じゃ」  
　最後まで聞かずにイーサンは立ち上がった。伸ばされる手から逃げるように数歩あとずさる。そして気づく。背後は壁だ。出入口も窓もベンジーの後ろにある。たとえ無意識にでも、脱出経路のないほうへ逃げるなんて。  
　これが初めてのはずはない。気がついていなかっただけだ。いつからだろう。いつから自分は。  
「潮時だ。もうやめよう」  
「イーサン」  
「もっと早くやめるべきだった」  
「イーサン！」  
　ベンジーが叫んだ。  
「やめるってＩＭＦを？　んな急に、いやでも、でも、もしもお前がそう決めたなら」  
「違う」  
　真っ直ぐに相手を見据える。その視線の意味に気づいたベンジーが息を飲んだのがわかった。何か言おうと開いた口は音をなさずに、ぱくぱくと閉じては開く。  
　イーサンは言った。  
「僕はＩＭＦで最も古いエージェントの一人だ。それは何を意味する？」  
「それは、そりゃ、お前が一番有能で――」  
「そうじゃない。僕の上はいない。皆衰えたんだ、体も、心も」  
　もう躊躇はなかった。タイと上着をかなぐり捨て、ベンジーの横を一瞬ですり抜けて、彼が着てきたのだろう、目立たない暗色のジャケットを拾い上げ腕を通す。床に投げ出されたバッグを掴んでドアへ。  
「どこ行くんだ。外、零下だぞ、なあ」  
「衰えたエージェントと組むのは無能なエージェントと組むより危ない。できたはずのことができなくなる。それも予期しない時に。それがどんなに危険なことかわかるはずだ」  
「そんな、な、ちょっと、落ち着けイーサン、ほんのちょっと居眠りしただけじゃ」  
　イーサンは振り返った。追いすがろうとしていたベンジーが、ぐっと怯んで、歩を止める。  
「体だけならまだいい、注意していればわかる。だがもしこっちが――」  
　人差し指を立てた手を、自分の頭に指す。  
「ここが変質したら外からは決してわからない。どんなに近くにいたってわからない、君が殺されるその瞬間まで。理由なんて何でもいい。理由なんて本当は何もない。ただ人は衰える、少しずつ、物が腐るのと同じように」  
　沈黙が落ちた。  
　やがて、ベンジーがぽつりと言った。  
「イーサンお前それ、誰のこと言ってるんだ」  
「……」  
「レーンじゃないよな。あいつとお前は違う。いや誰のことだとしても、お前は違うよ。お前はそいつとは違うだろ。お前に限って――」  
「同じことを言った。僕も。ずっと昔」

　それがお前の悪いところだ、とジムは言った。  
　ずっとあとになって誰かに言われたことがある。「フェルプスは最後の仕事で君を最高のエージェントにしてくれた」。その相手を殴ったかどうかは覚えていない。やったかもしれない。自分は感情的だったから。ジムが心配していたのもそれだった。イーサン、それがお前の悪いところだ……人は誰でも転向する、"向こう側"の人間にかかれば……私だって例外じゃない……その時は感情に流されずこの引鉄を引け。イーサン。いいな。  
　結局、ある意味で自分は正しかった。ジムは"向こう側"の人間によって転向させられることはなかった。そしてある意味でジムも正しかった。誰も例外ではなかった。誰も。

　背を向けてドアに手をかけた。カチャリ。回したノブの音。いや。もっと聞き馴染んだ音だ。セーフティ解除。背後から。首を回した。視界の端に、向けられた銃口と見慣れたウィーバーの構え。ベンジー。  
　考えるより先に体が動いていた。振り返りざま遠心力でバッグを投げつける。わっ！という悲鳴と同時に一気に距離を詰め、銃身を素手で掴み、腕ごと巻き込んで捻る。銃が落ちた。そのまま右腕をねじりあげ相手が痛みにたまらず緩めた膝を蹴り崩して床に叩きふせる。銃を拾う。後頭部に突きつける。  
「いででででだだだだ！」  
「馬鹿。やるなら振り返るまで待ったらだめだ！」  
「0.2秒で振り返ったやつの言うことか！」  
　イーサンはひゅっと息を吸った。引鉄を引かないだけのコントロールはまだあった、だがもしもそれさえ失っていたら今頃は。強張った指で、慎重に、カチリとセーフティをかける。うつぶせに押さえ込まれたベンジーが、床からうめくように言った。  
「だ、だから、ほら、まだ大丈夫だろ。お前が衰えたかどうかは、俺に殺されるかどうかでわかる」  
「……」  
「お前が俺に、俺にやられるくらいなら、本当に衰えたってことだろ。だからその時はわかるよ。俺がちゃんとわからせてやるから。だからそのためにも、俺がいたほうがいい」  
　背中にねじりあげた右腕に、ぎり、とさらに体重をかける。ぐう、とベンジーが潰れた悲鳴を出した。  
「……僕がどんなに衰えても君よりは強い可能性は？」  
「ぐ、だ、だったらほら超クレバーなガジェット使うとか、なんかこう口にするのもおぞましい卑怯な手段とか使えば。やれる。絶対やれる。だから絶対、俺がいたほうがいい」  
　食いしばった歯の間から搾り出すような声だった。それでも言葉は頑なに怯まない。  
　イーサンは深く、長く息を吐いた。  
　ぱっと手を放し、ベンジーを体の下から解放する。ぴょこんと起き上がったベンジーが、右腕を抱え込んで、ふーふーと息を吹きかけるまねをした。  
「ッあー、折れるかと思った！」  
「そりゃそうだ。折ろうと思った。でも、そうしても君は折れてくれないだろうと思って」  
　痛いはずのベンジーが、まるで痛がる人を見たような顔をした。  
「ごめん。腫れるかもしれないぞ」  
「平気。全っ然平気」  
　涙目をぐいとこすって、ベンジーが腕をぶんと振ってみせる。イーサンはどさりとベットに腰かけて、天井を仰いだ。  
「若い頃は酒に強かったんだ。酔うって何のことかわからなかった」  
「そういうやつに限って無茶するんだ。これから控えればいいだろ。いいね、健康にもよさそうだし」  
「ずっと昔の夢を見た。タキシードを着て、要人のふりをして、パーティに出た。こんな寒い夜だった。思い出したよ」  
「昔からずっとそんなスパイみたいな仕事してるのか。うらやましいね」  
　おどけてベンジーが言う。イーサンはちょっと笑った。  
「あんな仕事はできればさせたくない。あれは、なんというか、すごく、大変だから」  
「あーそうかい、パーティで華麗に活躍したりマスクをかぶったりするのはイーサン・ハントの役目で、ベンジー・ダンには作業着で制御室だのバックヤードだのせっまい部屋だのでコソコソしてるのがお似合いだって？　ひっどいな。俺にだってお前の仕事ができるよ」  
　視線を下ろせば、おどけた台詞と裏腹に、ベンジーはじっと真剣な表情でこちらを見ていた。ぐっと唾を飲み込み、意を決したように、右手のひらを上にして差し出す。イーサンの手にした銃を、あるいはその手にある何かを、受け取ろうとするかのように。  
「本気だよ。俺にもできる。お前がやったことなら俺もやる。俺もやりたい。お前みたいに。っていったらお前は俺が、わかってないと思うかもしれないが、わかってるよ、それがどういう意味かわかってる。本当にわかってるんだ。イーサン。だから俺を、俺を、あてにしろ、いやしてほしい、ちゃんと、いや、少しでも」

　イーサンはその手を見た。そして、自分の手に握ったままの銃を見た。これを自分は彼に握らせるのか。ジムのように？　この引鉄を引けと言って？　この手に。震える自分の手を握ってくれた手に。手。思い出した。こうも言われたんだ。「フェルプスも君の手にかかって幸せだろう」。ああそうだ。間違いなく殴った。一発じゃ済まなかった。くそくらえだ。だってそんなわけがない。そんなわけがないじゃないか。  
　「あいつはお前じゃないんだぞ」。仲間の声が聞こえる。そうだブラント。君の言うことはいつだって正論だ。

「いいや。あてにできない」  
　イーサンは直截に言った。ベンジーが目を見開く。その目の前で、くるりと手首を返し、ぱちんと指を鳴らすと、手の中の銃は手品のように空中に消える。  
「イーサン……」  
「僕は君には殺されない。だって自分で言っただろう、そんなスパイみたいな仕事はベンジー・ダンには似合わない。だからそんな仕事は君にはさせない」  
　差し出されたままの手に、銃の代わりに自分の手を置いた。強く握る。すると、大きく見開いた青い目のふちがみるみる赤くなって、真剣だった表情が台無しにぼろぼろ崩れた。こんな素直な表情をエージェントの彼がまだできることに、イーサンは目を奪われた。  
　彼は僕と違う。僕はあの男と違う。大丈夫だ。信じろ。  
「ひっどいな。じゃあ俺は用なし？」  
「まさか。君にしかできない仕事がある。さしあたり、僕はこれからちゃんと寝るから、その間の見張り。あとはポークとポテトを半分残しておくこと。ザワークラウトは僕はきらいだから全部食べておくことかな」  
「ちぇ、もっとかっこいい仕事くれよな。お前のこと救っちゃうみたいな。俺の憧れなんだ」  
「じゃあ」  
　一呼吸だけ躊躇って、イーサンは言った。  
「悪い夢から目が覚めたら、僕と話をしてくれ」  
　ベンジーがぐしゃりと笑って、了解、と言った。


End file.
